Práticas de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu
by TheGingerBoss
Summary: Naruto gosta de Kiba. Kiba gosta de Naruto. Naruto vai ajudar Kiba a treinar. Well, you know how it ends ;) Yaoi, Lemon, Sexo explícito. Naruto U X Kiba I


**Práticas de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

A guerra acabou. O mundo estava em paz. As aldeias ninjas finalmente tinham criada uma aliança geral. Mas... a qualquer tudo tudo podia mudar. O custo da guerra tinha sido alto. As baixas tinham sido muitas. Muitos tinham morrido protegendo o mundo que tanto amavam. E principalmente a morte de Neji tinha sido difícil de aceitar por muitos. Todos sabiam que ainda tinham um longo percurso pela frente para desenvolver suas técnicas ninjas. Por Konoha todos treinavam, uns sozinhos, outros em grupo.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto pensava em Kiba. Mais que um pensamento era uma atração. Pensar que o mesmo poderia ter sido ele no lugar de Neji. Toda a atração que tinha pelo rapaz cão chegou ao auge quando viu o mesmo usar a sua técnica: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ficou fascinado com a ideia de ter dois homens lindos como aquele. Queria acreditar que o moreno tinha desenvolvido a técnica para o impressionar, mas não queria criar expetativas.

"- Será que ele aceitaria a minha ajuda no treino? Eu posso dizer-lhe que vou ajuda-lo a dominar a técnica e a produzir mais clones." – pensava Naruto, como desculpa para estar mais tempo perto daquele cãozinho – "- Se não tentar nunca saberei, dattebayo.".

E assim foi.

Era início de tarde e estava imenso calor. Naruto procurava por Kiba, encontrando-o a treinar com Akamaru perto de um ribeiro – "- É agora!" – pensou.

\- Hey Kiba! – disse Naruto, acenando.

\- Oi Naruto, tudo bem? – perguntou Kiba.

\- Muito calor, mas tudo bem. Estava à tua procura.

\- Eeh, quer levar uma sova a treinar comigo? – lançando um sorriso malicioso que realçava os seus caninos.

\- Como se conseguisses. Estava mais a pensar em tentar ajudar-te com o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

\- Hmmm? – Kiba mostrou-se surpreso. Apesar de tudo sempre tentava que Naruto repara-se nele, mas acabava sempre parecendo o palhacinho de Konoha. Tal como Naruto queria Kiba, também o moreno queria o loiro, mas tinha medo de levar um fora. Afinal estava sempre um passo atrás do amado.

\- Ahahahah! És meu amigo, e apesar de ambos nos querermos tornar Hokage, eu reconheço que és um dos melhores ninjas da vila, e eu gostava de poder ajudar-te – disse Naruto lançando um sorriso que fez Kiba corar.

\- Eeeh, depois quando eu for melhor que tu não te arrependas – disse Kiba, dando o maior ar de desinteresse, mas por dentro seu coração estava cheio pelas palavras de Naruto.

Começaram o treino. Akamaru sentindo-se a mais, saiu de perto, deixando os dois ninjas sozinhos.

Aquele treino que começara com dois Kiba e dois Naruto, acabou com quatro de cada lado, lutando entre eles para ver quem teria o melhor taijutsu. Obviamente que Naruto não precisou de muito para ganhar a Kiba, uma vez que o moreno não estava habituado a ter o seu chakra distribuído daquela forma.

\- Estou exausto! – disse Kiba caindo no chão.

\- Hahaha, por hoje já chega. Se quiseres ajuda outro dia é só pedir, ttebayo! – disse Naruto sorrindo. Inconscientemente, Kiba acabava sempre por corar quando via o loiro com aquele sorriso.

\- Hhmmmm, que tal um banho no rio para aliviar? – disse Kiba, virando a cara como quem muda de tópico de conversa.

Naruto congelou. Por um lado aquilo era o que mais queria, pode estar mais tempo com aquele homem, divertir-se com ele, poder ver o seu corpo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não conseguiria conter seus sentimentos, o que tornava a decisão muito mais dificil.

\- Aaahhh, eu lembrei-me agora que tenho de ir ajudar a Sakura-chan no hospital. – mentia, evitando olhar diretamente para Kiba – "- Ttebayo Naruto, não sejas tão conas." – pensava.

\- Tens a certeza? – ao ouvir a voz de Kiba, voltou a olha-lo só para observar o moreno tirar a t-shirt e ficar em tronco nu – eu vou quer tu venhas ou não, mas gostava de ter companhia.

Naruto observou como o cãozinho inconscientemente corava ao dizer aquilo, enquanto dava uma alta risada para tentar desviar a atenção. Não durou muito para que os olhos de Naruto olhasse para os abdominais do amigo. O perfeito 6-pack, a perfeita tablete de chocolate branco.

\- Talvez a Sakura-chan possa esperar – sorriu.

Ambos os ninjas se despiram de costas um para outro. Apesar de tudo, tinham vergonha e não queriam ser julgados pelos olhos um do outro. Entraram na água rapidamente, de forma que tudo abaixo dos abdominais ficasse tapado pela água. Naruto não tinha músculos tão bem deliniados como Kiba, mas honestamente, essa era a razão que fazia o rapaz do clã Inuzuka tão apetecível. Tinha um corpo invejável, esculpido por deuses.

Conversavam lado a lado, encostados numa rocha ao litoral. Kiba contava uma das suas muitas histórias do Team 8.

\- ... e de repente aparece um inseto gigante! Todos fugimos e o Shino fica para trás. Passado 1 minuto, tinha um amigo novo. HAHAHAHA! – neste momento Kiba escorrega numa pedra, tombando para a frente. Naruto involuntariamente o segura, fazendo ambos os rapazes se olharem diretamente nos olhos.

\- Sabes que eu não me ia machucar por cair dentro de água – disse Kiba voltando a corar.

\- Desculpa, mas... – e num ato de coragem, Kiba beija o loiro. Parecia um sonho, nenhum sabia o que fazer, nenhum sabia sequer se acreditar que aquilo era verdade, mas não queriam que o beijo acabasse. Quando desfizeram o beijo, Kiba disse:

\- Obrigado por te preocupares comigo Naruto – e pela primeira vez, apesar de corar Kiba manteve os olhos focados em Naruto, vendo um Naruto se formar na boca do loiro, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Desta vez ambos souberam o que fazer. Abriram as bocas fazendo-o entrar na boca um do outro e conhecendo todos os recantos que era possível reconhecer. Kiba mordeu o lábio do amante, fazendo-o largar um pequeno gemido e logo lhe estava a beijar o pescoço.

\- Aaamhh, Ki-Kiba! – estavam encostados na rocha e ambos sentiam os seus baixos ventres crescrendo em uníssono.

Kiba segurou Naruto em seu colo e o sentou na rocha, deixando todo o corpo do loiro exposto, enquanto ele próprio continuava dentro de água. Segurou a pila de Naruto com uma das suas mãos e mal o loiro abriu a boca para largar um gemido, o beijou.

\- Se fizermos isto não temos como voltar atrás Naruto – disse Kiba, numa tentativa de ter a certeza que era aquilo que o loiro queria. Não queria que aquilo fosse mais um dos seus sonhos, queria que fosse real.

\- Eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra, esse é o meu jeito ninja! – disse, sorrindo para Kiba, que após ouvir tais palavras engoliu todo o falo de Naruto de uma só vez – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – gemeu o rapaz raposa – Ki-Kiba chupa-me!

Kiba não esperou muito para começar num vai-vem com sua boca e o pau do loiro. Num momento parou, lambendo apenas a cabecinha e as laterais do pénis do amigo, antes de o voltar a abocanhar na totalidade. Nesse momento, usou uma de suas mãos para abrir as pernas do loiro e passar o dedo pela entradinha do anus. Naruto o puxou pelos cabelos e o beijou.

\- Ainda não cachorrinho, antes de o teu entrar ali, quero que ele entre primeiro na minha boca – disse ao ouvido de Kiba, que se arrepiou ao ouvir tais palavras.

Kiba saiu da água, ficando em pé numa posição em que seu pénis ficava bem perto da boca de Naruto. O loiro engoliu em seco. Nunca tinha visto uma pila tão grande, tão esplêndida. Todo o corpo de Kiba tinha de ter sido esculpido por deuses. Ao contrário do cãozinho, começou devagar, lambendo primeiro as bolas, passando para as laterais do pénis, até chegar à glande onde sugou as primeiras gotas de sémen que se formavam. Kiba estava em êxtase. Adorava aquilo mas sabia que se deixasse continuar, a "festa" acabaria ali.

Puxou Naruto para o seu colo e o encostou numa árvore, dissendo:

\- Hoje vais ser o meu cachorro Naruto – enfiava 1 dedo no loiro – hoje vais ser o meu cachorro, hoje vais sentir toda a ferocidade do clã Inuzuka, hoje...

\- Aaaaaahhhmm, fala menos e trabalha mais cachorro – disse Naruto, que já tinha 3 dedos enfiados em si. Kiba olhou-o diretamente no olhos e Naruto o sorriu, sabendo que aquele era o momento.

Colocou o seu pau no loiro. Queria ir rápido, queria bombar aquele rabinho virgem, queria rebentá-lo todo... Mas quando olhava nos olhos de Naruto via a dor que o loiro estava ter, e ia com calma. A cada momento colocava um pouco mais de seu pau, fazendo um movimento vai-vem lento até Naruto se acostumar.

\- Estás bem Naruto? – perguntou Kiba preocupado.

\- Ki-Kibaaa... Fode-me – sussurou nos ouvidos do amante. Kiba pode ver por trás da cara de Naruto, que começava a despertar um sorriso de prazer.

Pões o amante de quatro, o segurou pelo cabelo e o começou a foder. A foder como em seus sonhos. Como Naruto sonhava ser fodido. O loiro soltava altos gemidos de prazer. Masturbava-se enquanto Kiba o fodia. Podia sentir-se cheio, todo o pau de Kiba dentro de si. Mas era aquilo que queria, era assim que queria estar. Queria ser preenchido por Kiba.

Não tardou muito para que ambos estivessem perto do auge, Kiba num último ato de esforço, saiu de dentro de Naruto e movimentou o corpo do mais novo, deixando-os numa posição de 69, fazendo com que se viessem na boca um do outro. Ambos tinham a sua boca preenchida de esperma. Kiba engolia tudo, um pouco de cada vez, mas Naruto tentou engolir tudo de uma vez, deixando um pouco escorrer por sua boca. Kiba puxou-o para si, lambendo a própria porra da cara de Naruto, para logo beijar o amante.

Ficaram deitados, Naruto com a cabeça no peito de seu cachorro, enquanto o moreno mexia no seu cabelo loiro.

\- Não tinhas de ir ajudar a Sakura no hospital? – disse Kiba, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Não, tenho um novo hobbie.

\- Ai sim? Qual?

\- Ajudar-te no treino – disse sorrindo, fazendo Kiba corar.


End file.
